


勘違いとキス / 竜の行く先 / 指先──〈称賛〉

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: 『勘違いとキス』→ Misunderstanding and Kiss　(season 1 / 「キスしたら赤ちゃんが出来ちゃうだろ！」ってやつをケイエズで I tried it.) 　２０１６０３２６『竜の行く先』→ The Destination of the Dragon　(season 2)　２０１６０４２７『指先──〈称賛〉』→ Fingertip──〈Praise〉　(season 2/ I heard that the kiss to the fingertip was a praise kiss. )　２０１６０５２３





	勘違いとキス / 竜の行く先 / 指先──〈称賛〉

『勘違いとキス』 ──Kanan Jarrus

律動にあわせてあがる声も、しがみつく腕も。  
俺たちが、体だけの関係じゃないことを示しているのに。  
「ケ、イナン」  
どうしてお前はキスをいやがるんだ？  
マットの上でエズラの背を抱えながら、俺はいつも不思議だった。  
顔の横で喘ぐ唇が耳たぶを噛み、首筋に押しあてられる。だがそれは、俺からのキスを拒むための動作なのだ。口と口があわさることのないようエズラは首に顔を埋める。彼なりの、どんな理由があるのかはわからないが、俺は不満だった。  
大人げないのは承知している。しかし、互いに好意を確認しあってもう二ヶ月になる。くちづけを交わさないのはかえって不自然ではないだろうか？ 甘く響く彼のフォースは間違いなく求めているのに、なぜ許そうとしないのだろう？ のけぞった頭部を左手で支え、エズラを見た。俺しか知らない表情。苦悶に似ているが、もっと切なく、時折は泣き出しそうに見える。こんな顔を他の誰かに知られる可能性を考えただけで、たまらない気持ちになった。  
たとえばずっと先の未来、彼が俺以外の者と結ばれるとしても、そうなる前に、すべてを手に入れていたかった。こんな考えは教えに反しているし我ながら未熟だと思う。が、だからといって、一体誰が咎めるというんだ？ ジェダイ・オーダーは失われ、もうエズラと俺以外ジェダイはいない。  
名を呼んで、突き上げると、いつもの勝ち気な声が嘘みたいに溶け溢れた。右手で顎をつかみ、顔を近づける。快楽を享受して潤む瞳は俺にすべてを委ねていて、これからなにが起こるかなんてまったく気にしていない。俺が彼の意思に反してキスなんかしないと信じているのだ。  
けれど。いっそ踏み越えてしまえばと、俺は考えていた。  
深くまで探らなくてもわかる。お前は求めている。導きのままに重ねると、腕の中の体がびくりと震えた。  
体重をかけて動きをふさぎ、両手で頭をおさえこむ。舌を絡めて柔らかく吸えば、俺を受け入れた後ろが締まり、前が脈打った。短い喘ぎが拒否と許容を同時に示す。押され、解放すると、荒い息をついてエズラは悩ましげに眉を寄せた。  
「だめだよ、ケイナン……！ こんなことしたらだめだ」  
焦った声が、それでも俺を傷つけないよう優しく発される。宥めようと髪を撫でた。  
「今更だ、エズラ。違うか？」  
「だけど……、だけどそんなときじゃ、」  
「こんなときだからこそきちんとつながりたい、お前はそう云ったろう？ 俺も同じ気持ちだ。だからこうして」  
「云ったよ、だけど、いまは戦いの最中で、」  
「わかっている、だからこそ、」  
「でもさ、でも……、俺たち、」  
育てられるわけないよ、とエズラは云った。  
育てる？なにを？  
俺たちの関係をか？  
「思いがしっかりしていれば大丈夫だ」  
「思いだけじゃどうにもならないことってあるだろ？」  
「そうかも知れないが、じゃあ、エズラ、お前は……」  
終わりを考えていたというのか？ 初めから？  
「俺が信じられないか──？」  
「ケイナン！」  
「たしかに俺は、未熟者だ。お前が信じられないのも無理はないが……」  
「違う！ 信じてるよ！ 俺にあんた以外なにを信じろって云うの！」  
「エズラ……」  
腕に力が入り、抱きしめられた。  
「信じてる。ケイナン。けど、みんながあんたを必要としてる。それにきっとたぶん――俺のことも。いま抜けるなんて論外だろ？ それに、それにさ、こんな状況で産まれても、かわいそうだよ」  
「……ん？」  
……産まれ？  
……かわいそう？  
「…………なにを云ってるんだ、エズラ？」  
え？ と青い眼が見開かれる。  
「……だって、キスしたら赤ちゃんができちゃうんだろ？」  
「……………… え？」  
「……………… え？」  
もしかしてちがう？ 不安げに尋ねたあと、エズラは全身を真っ赤に染めた。  
「……俺、昔そう聞いて……」  
途切れた言葉を封じるように頬を包み、キスをした。  
エズラの手が強く肩を掴んだが構わずに続ける。唇を食むと、不明瞭な声が俺を呼んだ。熱い息を受け取りまた口づける。  
舌がためらいがちに応え、俺は動きを合わせながら、痛みが消えていくのを感じていた。  
この二ヶ月、お前を教えながら──お前を抱きながら──ずっと、不安だった。お前のマスターになれるのは俺以外にない。そう思う一方で、俺は、本当にはお前の心を開かせることはできないんじゃないか、そんな思いにとりつかれていた。  
取り越し苦労だったのか。お前がひとりだったあいだに得た知識が偏っている可能性を、もっと考えてやるべきだった。  
「エズラ」  
「ケイナン、あの、」  
ばつの悪そうな笑みを浮かべ、エズラは小首をかしげた。  
「キスしても赤ちゃんはできない、んだね？」  
「──できない。すくなくとも人間同士では、絶対に」  
断言してやると、エズラは力を抜いてベッドに体を投げ出し、俺莫迦みたいだあ、と天を仰いだ。  
「キスしたいのに、我慢してた……」  
ぽつりとこぼす。  
「それは俺の台詞だ」  
手でこちらを向かせると、エズラは嬉しそうに笑っていた。唇に親指を這わせながら宣言する。  
「今までのぶん取り戻させてもらうぞ」  
すると両手が伸びてきて、俺の顔を挟んだ。  
引き寄せられる。彼の瞳の青しか見えなくなり、触れる寸前、唇が囁いた。  
「それ俺の台詞だから」  
与えられた柔らかさを心ゆくまで味わうため、俺は、瞼を閉じた。

了

『竜の行く先』 ──Kanan Jarrus

宇宙の真ん中でひそやかにさえずる。  
星星の逆光に照らされて、エズラの背は影に沈んでいた。  
ジッパーの場所がわからないふりをして手をうろつかせる。笑い声の振動が船内に満ちる。  
自動操縦で進むファントムは時々ひどく揺れ、立っていた俺たちはもう床に膝をついていた。剥くように押し開くと褐色が現れる。  
銀河の返照に産毛を透かせた肩は、少年というにも細すぎる、未成熟な線を描いていた。すくめられた線の先に尖った顎を乗せ、眼もとを隠す髪の下で、弓形の口が誘いかけている。肌着を脱がすと、痩せこけたうなじから腰までを、浮き上がった脊椎が貫いていた。  
皮膚を押し上げ動くおうとつは、そこだけ独立した奇妙な生き物みたいだ。俺は飛び石のような突起を順に辿る。甘えた声がくすぐったいと文句を云う。  
鼻がかった笑いに合わせ、骨は小刻みに揺れた。腿のあいだに抱き入れて、てのひらを滑らせる。  
ドラゴンを思わせる隆起にくちづけて、腰に溜まった服のなかへ指を進めた。  
身震いは羽ばたきに似て、お前を呼ぶ声を上擦らせる。体を屈したお前の肩胛骨が、いまにも翼になりそうなほど飛び出している。  
こめかみに顔を伏せると、彼が横を向いた。重ねれば、温かい舌が優しく火を熾す。彼の悦びを引き出そうと俺は応える。  
いつか、俺の手の届かないところへ、お前は行くんだろう。  
せめてその時まで与えさせてくれ。  
お前の望むものが俺だというのなら、お前の強い、翼の一閃に、さいごのひと息を贈ろう。  
いつかお前の手が届かぬ場所へ導かれるまで、呼吸のすべてを、エズラ。お前に。 

了

『指先 ──〈称賛〉』 ──Ezra Bridger

おれの前でだけあんたは十五に戻る。  
悪夢にもがいた手のひらが宙をかき、知らない人の名が泡のように口から立ちのぼった。  
同じ毛布にくるまっているのに置いて行かれたおれは、あんたの過去を引き寄せて、裸の胸にあてる。指先が温まると震えは止み、力が抜けて、またおれのものになった。  
落ち着いた寝息を聞きながら口をつける。体温を分け合う奇跡に称賛のキスをする。  
実在の重さは、驚くほどの安心をくれるから、この先なにが起こっても、おれは怖くない。  
あんたを救った運命に祈りのキスをしよう。あんたとおれの時間を重ねてくれた人たちに。  
必要だっていうのなら、運命の女神には、おれを捧げるよ。  
  
了


End file.
